Speak Marf Speak
Speak Marf Speak is the eighteenth episode of Robot and Monster. It received 1.73 million views worldwide. Summary Robot invents a device that translates Marf's language into speech, however things get out of hand when Marf is finally able to reveal his evil plans, enslaving both Robot and Monster, and even Ogo, in the process.He failed when Robot stopped the device. -Well,now you gonna learn the....Marf,Marf,Marf,Maaarf! (Marf's Last Human Words) Characters *Robot *Monster *Marf *Mr. Wheelie *Ogo *Snap Winsome Trivia *Robot's invention(s): The Marf-terpreter. *This marks the first and possibly only time we get to hear Marf speak. *Out of the many ways to sneak into Robot and Monster's apartment, Ogo is shown to climb through the trash chute. *This is the first time we see Ogo and Mr. Wheelie interact with each other. *Snap Winsome has the same voice as Man-Artica from Fanboy and Chum Chum. **This also marks his first appearance on the series. *It is revealed that Ogo sneaks into Robot and Monster's apartment even when they are not present, and we get a glimpse into the many activities he does that Marf blackmailed him with. *One of the flashbacks of Ogo's activities in Robot and Monster's apartment shows him bathing in their tub with a picture of himself, which is the same one Ogo tried to give to them in Adventures in Babysitting. *It is revealed in this episode that Robot has a fear of puppets. *When Monster dresses Marf as a pirate, the hat and eyepatch make him nearly resemble the Captain from the intro of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Marf reveals his great animosity for Mr. Wheelie because of having to constantly hide from him, despising him enough that he blackmailed Ogo to try and crush him with a fridge. *We see Marf bare sharp teeth in this episode. *This is the second time Robot cooes in a playful, motherly tone. The first time was in Come On, Get Happy. *J.D. & Spitfire do not appear in this episode. *This is the first time where Marf actually smiles. *When Marf speaks Japanese, he says, "私はマーフです。" (Watashi wa Marf desu. = I am Marf.) Quotes (as Robot and Monster notice a fridge positioned above where Ogo leads Mr. Wheelie) Robot: Mr. Wheelie! Look out! Monster: Get off that X! Mr. Wheelie: I'll stand on any X I want! (Robot and Monster rush forward, Monster able to push Mr. Wheelie out of the way while Robot ends up getting crushed by the falling fridge) Mr. Wheelie: (glares at the fridge that fell on Robot) That's what you get for shoving an old man! Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.36.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.37.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.37.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.39.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.39.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.39.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.40.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.40.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.40.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.41.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.41.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.34.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.35.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.35.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.36.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.36.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.36.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.37.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.37.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.37.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.38.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.38.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.38.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.39.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.48.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.48.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.48.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.41.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-27 at 10.49.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.42.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.42.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.42.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.43.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.20.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 9.40.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 10.21.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.43.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.43.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.44.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.45.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.45.33 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.45.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.46.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.46.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.46.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.47.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.48.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.52.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.53.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.54.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.54.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.54.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.55.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 6.55.18 PM.png 2014-02-22 162028.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster